


Heat

by KinkyKylies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Press Conference, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKylies/pseuds/KinkyKylies
Summary: As a request to someone, a Simi fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a request to someone, a Simi fic

It was a beautiful day, but that meant that it was another one of those hot days. Even hotter than it usually was around this time in Italy, especially in this little room. Seb puffed out a little breath and leaned back against the wall, a few drops of sweat were visible on his face. When he looked around the small room he spotted the other drivers in a similar position. Everyone was just trying to survive and they were looking forward to be called into the air-conditioned room where the drivers press conference would take place. It was so hot that even small talk was too much for everyone and the room was dead silent, except for the official looking people running around with a distressed look on their faces.

When he darted his eyes around the room Seb spotted Gutierrez and Sainz exchanging a few words in Spanish which nobody else could hear and Magnussen looked like he was about to faint. Seb smiled, he knew exactly how he must be feeling as he had been in the same situation many times before. They weren't used to the heat like for example Gutierrez and Sainz and people often described them as 'weak' because of it. When their eyes crossed Seb gave him an encouraging nod and pointed to the water bottles standing on the table next to the door. Magnussen mouthed a 'thanks' and made his way over to the table.

Suddenly the silence in the room was broken.

'Fuck, it's way too hot to be in here,' Button cursed and he used a towel to wipe off the sweat of his face. His shirt looked drenched and it looked like he was ready to take it off completely.

The other drivers turned their heads in his direction and seemed to share Jenson's thoughts. Everyone seemed to have woken up from their trance caused by the heat and a few mumbles were audible in the room. Only one in the room didn't seem to be bothered by the heat in the slightest. He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall and the sunglasses on his nose were hiding his icy blue eyes. He was the only one who still had a jacket on and there was not a drop of sweat to be seen.

Seb had followed the stares of the other drivers as they were all looking at his team mate. Kimi didn't seem to notice them staring, or more likely he wasn't bothered by it. Seb smiled, that was typical Kimi, not fazed by anything. How often was an answer to one of his question just a shrug of the Iceman's shoulders or just a short nod. Still he kept intriguing him, as he never knew what was going on in his team mate's mind. He often caught himself staring at him, following him around with his eyes, just to see what he was up to. Kimi's eyes often hidden behind his sunglasses, but so blue when they were looking into the world. He didn't know why he found his team mate so interesting and he caught himself actively looking for Kimi in the garage or the Ferrari motor home when he hadn't anything to do.

Suddenly Kimi turned his head and was now looking directly at Seb, who felt his cheeks burning up as a result of being caught. Fuck. He quickly diverted his eyes and looked down to the ground, hoping that nobody else had noticed. He still felt Kimi's eyes and he didn't dare look up, afraid of having to make eye contact again. The lurch in his stomach at that thought told him a lot more than he actually understood.

'Guys, it's time. Please go inside and remember to watch your language,' the guy from the organisation told the drivers. He opened the door and tapped on his watch to remember them they were on a schedule. The drivers started to fix their appearances and Kimi finally took off his jacket.

When everyone had taken their seats the questions started. The first questions were directed at Magnussen as a result from his crash in Spa, so Seb had time to sit back and look around. He tried to keep his attention on Kevin, but his eyes kept going to the person sitting next to Kevin. The bright red Ferrari shirt like the one he was wearing himself was slightly too large, but that was how Kimi liked his clothes. He was leaning nonchalantly against the back of his chair and his strong arms were resting on the table. It made for a perfect sight of his tattoos and Seb imagined himself trailing those with his fingertips.

He was brought back to reality when Kimi was asked a question about their collision at the start of last race. It hadn't been his fault, nor Kimi's, because it had been Max who had caused the train of events. They had spoken about it and Seb had apologised to Kimi, although he knew that it should have been Max who should apologise. With an anxious look on his face he looked back at Kimi to find out what he had to say about the whole situation. When Kimi was done talking he breathed a sigh of relief and a satisfied feeling in his stomach caused a small smile to play on his lips.

Of course he was asked about his side of the story and with still that smile on his face he answered the question without really thinking what he was saying. The only thing he could focus on was how Kimi was looking at him right now. He had taken off his sunglasses and his piercing eyes were now focussed on him and him alone. He could see in the corners of his eyes how Kimi was licking his lips and to his horror he felt how the blood was rushing not only to his cheeks but also to somewhere way more personal. Shit, this was not what he should be thinking about. He shifted in his chair to find a more comfortable position and was glad when they asked him something about another subject.

The rest of the press conference he tried his hardest to stay focussed and answer the questions they asked him, but his attention kept going back to Kimi. The promised air-condition was broken, so the temperatures were only getting higher when the time passed. Seb felt his shirt stick to his body and he could see the other drivers also becoming more uncomfortable by the moment. However it was Kimi again who didn't seem to be bothered by the heat. Instead he turned his head towards Seb when he spotted him trying to use the hem of his shirt to cool himself down a bit. Which had the total opposite effect as Seb felt himself getting only hotter when Kimi had his eyes on his body. He knew it probably meant nothing, but he was unable to cut out the thoughts that kept creeping back into his head. When he dared to look sideways at Kimi he noticed that he was still staring at him. Before he could look away Kimi stretched his arms which resulted in his shirt riding up and exposing the skin that had been hiding underneath it. He couldn't tear his eyes away and felt his throat getting dry, which made it hard to swallow. His heart was beating way too fast and the way Kimi was still staring at him made him think he was somehow challenging him. With great effort he was finally able to look away and focus on the questions again.

When they were finally dismissed Seb didn't know how quickly he could get out of the room. Sweat was streaming down his face and he longed for a shower in the Ferrari motor home. There he would be alone with his thoughts and could he do anything to himself that he wanted to. His feelings were all over the place and he didn't know what to think anymore. When he was finally back outside the heat hit him again and he felt his head spinning. He should have drunk more water as he was clearly imaging things, there was no way that what he was thinking could be true.

He rushed through the paddock, but when he spotted a large group of people standing in front of the Ferrari motor home he made a detour to end up in a more private alley. He was in no state to give autographs or take pictures, he wanted to be left alone. The ally was surprisingly cool and he leaned back against the wall to calm down, closing his eyes in the process. He felt his breathing steadying again and he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

'Hey,' a voice sounding from the other side of the ally suddenly said.

Seb's eyes widened, as he had thought that he had been alone and that nobody had noticed him slipping away. When he opened his eyes and turned his head to find out who was talking to him, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew that voice, he knew those eyes, he knew that he was hallucinating. He must be hallucinating, because why would Kimi be here in this ally? He didn't know what to answer, so he just kept staring at the person who was now walking into his direction.

'You seemed to be in a hurry,' Kimi said when he had reached Seb. He positioned himself next to Seb and also leaned back at the wall, still not looking affected by the heat. He sounded almost lazy and he had put his hands into his pockets.

Accepting that it really was Kimi who was standing next to him, Seb cleared his throat. 'I just needed to get away from everyone,' he answered with a surprisingly steady voice. He didn't want Kimi to know how he was feeling, especially what he was feeling towards him 

The corners of Kimi's mouth lifted and he kicked a stone that was laying on the ground. 'And what caused that?' he asked in his characteristic monotone voice. Although his eyes flickered darkly and were fixed on Seb's face.

Seb caught himself to prevent himself from saying 'you' just in time and cursed himself for almost ruining everything. Although he couldn't explain that look in Kimi's eyes and when he caught him licking his lips again he had to resist the urge to not just grab his face and kiss him.

Kimi didn't seem to mind Seb's lack of an answer and a rare smile was playing on his lips. 'You look hot,' he nonchalantly let slip from his mouth and he scratched his chin.

'I do?' Seb answered sounding almost out of breath. This was almost too much for him, hearing those words coming from him made his body react in all kind of different ways. He didn't know what exactly Kimi meant with those words as they could mean two entirely different things. Of course he meant him sweating like a pig, it could in no way mean the other version of that sentence. Because Kimi would never like him in that way, wouldn't he? He tried to ignore that growing feeling inside his stomach and also the eagerness that was taking over his body. His ears were ringing and his heart was racing, especially when Kimi took a step closer to him.

'Yes, you definitely do,' Kimi said when he ran his fingers through his hair. 'You always do,' he added with a sly smile.

Seb had never seen Kimi smile like that and it took a few moments before he had processed what Kimi meant with those words. When he did he could only stare at Kimi in disbelief and felt rooted to the spot. He needed all his energy to keep himself up on his feet and the scent of Kimi's cologne filled his nostrils when he took another step into Seb's direction.

'Just like you think I'm hot,' Kimi continued and he placed one of his hands on the wall beside Seb's head. 'Don't you?' he added in a whisper when he had brought his mouth close to Seb's ear.

Seb could feel Kimi's breath on his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, this wasn't really happening. His whole body was shaking and when he felt one of Kimi's hands running his fingers through his hair he let escape a moan.

'You like that?' Kimi asked with an unsteady voice and he tugged on the strand of hair he was holding. This resulted in another whimper escaping from Seb's lips and that caused Kimi to get a little bit more eager. He pressed his body against Seb's and pinned him between the wall and himself. The innocent schoolboy look on Seb's face as a consequence of his actions made for a low grunt coming from Kimi this time.

'Yes,' Seb gasped. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. The strong body of Kimi against his own was all he could think about since the press conference and he still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The roughness with which Kimi was treating him was as unexpected as the fact he had actually ended up in this situation. His voice was a massive turn on, especially when he was saying things he never anticipated coming from him in the first place.

Another moan was audible in the air and this time it was caused by Seb feeling Kimi's erection pressing against his leg. He couldn't keep calm any longer and impatiently put his hands on Kimi's body, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. Kimi gasped as a response and that encouraged Seb to put his hands underneath his shirt and explore the bare skin that was hiding underneath.

They locked eyes for a few seconds and the hunger was visible in both of them. They were both out of breath and it was Seb who was first to close the gap between them. He swung himself forward and crashed his lips against Kimi's, who responded by throwing Seb back against the wall while pushing his lips open with his tongue. The taste of Kimi and the warmth of his mouth he had imagined for so long made Seb go weak at the knees and he was glad that he was pushed back against the wall. He put his hands in the short blonde hair of the Fin and eagerly responded to Kimi's sloppy kisses. They were rough and uncoordinated, but he couldn't imagine anything better. They only broke apart for air and they were not interested in stopping anytime soon.

'I think I can help you to cool down,' Kimi muttered when they had needed some more air. He was now kissing Seb's neck and the stream of small moans that caused made Kimi's eyes glitter with lust.

'You do?' Seb wasn't really focussed on what Kimi was saying as the way he was kissing his bare skin made him feel light headed.

Kimi grunted and responded by tugging on the hem of Seb's shirt. The Ferrari red shirt was roughly pulled over Seb's head and was in no time laying discarded on the ground. Kimi's eyes were unfocused and his breathing unsteady, he only had attention for Seb's bare chest as he was running his fingers surprisingly delicately along the newly exposed skin.

Feeling Kimi's fingers on his skin felt like little pulses of electricity shooting through his body and he threw his head back to fully enjoy what was happening to him. When Kimi had enough of this gentle moment he grabbed his moment to return the favour and undo Kimi of his own shirt. Kimi was as impatient as he was because he tore his shirt off even before Seb could finish it.

'I wanted to do this for so long,' Seb gasped and he pulled Kimi closer again. His eyes were focussed on Kimi's body and he was sure that he looked even better than he had imagined. He was so turned on that he did something he normally wouldn't do as quickly. With his eyes on Kimi's face he moved one of his hands form his chest down to his groin and watched how Kimi's eyes widened as a result.

'You're way dirtier than I imagined,' Kimi said in an unnatural voice and for a few seconds didn't know what to do.

Seb took that opportunity to start applying some friction and with a cheeky smile observed the look of pure bliss on Kimi's face. A moan escaped from Kimi's lips and was quickly followed by a whole lot of them. He closed his eyes and leaned back against Seb who used that opportunity to whisper a lot of dirty things in Kimi's ear. He got more rapid with his movements and he felt Kimi getting more needy by the second. Seb grinned when he stopped what he was doing and ignored the way Kimi scoffed as a result.

Instead of what Seb thought Kimi would do, beg for more and curse him for stopping, he felt himself being aggressively pushed back against the wall. With not another word from Kimi he suddenly felt his hands fiddling with the button of his trousers. His eyes widened and his lips were parted in surprise. Was Kimi really doing what he thought he was doing? When he caught Kimi's eyes he saw desire and determination and he closed his eyes to process what was happening. When he opened them again Kimi had undone the buttons and had pulled his trousers down. Then he sank to his knees and looked up with a sly smile before kissing Seb's erection through the fabric that was left.

It was the best feeling in the world, it was something he had never dared to dream about. When Kimi removed the last layer of fabric and wrapped his mouth around his tip he was sure he was going to faint. Nothing was better than this, not even winning all his four championships. He gasped for air and let the feeling of ecstasy flow through his body. First Kimi was slow and gentle, but it didn't take long for him to apply more pressure and act as rough as he had done before. It was the most perfect sight Seb could imagine, Kimi down on his knees with his mouth wrapped around him. It therefore didn't take very long until Seb reached his climax and Kimi surprised him even more by keep going and taking everything until Seb was done. Kimi wiped his mouth as he got back onto his feet and smiled cheekily at Seb who was still lost for words.

'That was just a preview,' Kimi laughed when he spotted the stunned look on Seb's face. 'There are a lot of other things I can show you,' he winked and he ran his fingers along Seb's bare chest, which covered Seb's skin in goose bumps.

'There is?' Seb almost whispered and his eyes were round at the relaxed expression on Kimi's face when he spoke those words. If what just had happened was anything to go by, anything else Kimi had in mind would be magic.

Kimi only answered with a wink and with a surprisingly gentle movement put his lips back on Seb's. Seb responded by kissing him back and it didn't take long before they were back where they left off. Rushed kisses and hands on each other's bodies, moans and shivers caused by actions or words, they were only focussed on each other.

'Let's get back to the Ferrari motor home, there are also a lot of things I still have to do,' this time it was Seb who was winking and taking initiative. He threw Kimi his shirt which he had picked up from the ground and put on his own. Kimi was staring at him and when Seb made his way back to the paddock he turned around to look back at Kimi. 'For example I still need a shower after sweating because of this heat,' he teased with a sly smile. Within a few seconds Kimi had put on his shirt and was hurrying after Seb, both heading to the Ferrari motor home.


End file.
